This invention relates to carriers that are designed to be attached to the outside of motor vehicles for carrying a bicycle or other objects.
Many bicycle carriers have been designed for carrying a bicycle on the back of a motor vehicle. Examples of known carries are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,999, 4,085,874, 4,109,839, 4,290,540, 4,332,337, 4,336,897, 4,394,948, 4,428,516, 4,452,385, 4,513,897 and 4,518,108. While these patents indicate many attempts to provide a suitable carrier for bicycles, all of the known carriers to have various drawbacks. Particularly troublesome is that known carriers are not adequately designed to attach to the rear of virtually any motor vehicle, most carriers being adapted to attach only to certain rear designs of certain motor vehicles. The invention eliminates this and other drawbacks of the prior art.